In Which: Last Order becomes a magical girl!
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Last Order is whisked off into another world, and becomes a magical girl…yes it's exactly how it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: The Administrator!

**Chapter 1: The Administrator!**

Misaka Mikoto better known as Last Order was a small girl who dreamed!

Her early life had been spent floating naked in a tube, and it only got better when she befriended Accelerator. However, they didn't do much together (granted there wasn't much he could do without causing a commotion) Nevertheless, she liked her new life.

She was also the administrator of the Misaka network! Academy city's perfect defense against magicians among other things such as having the potential to make the original a level 6…she and accelerator didn't like to think about that too much. He seemed to be in so much agony, lying in a pool of his own saliva while she remained unconscious. (She only knew about this due to waking up before he got better) It was also capable of several other things, but they weren't important at the moment~

What was important at the moment was her current mission, which was to find WORST and demand that she return her cape!

She had been given the cape after meeting the nice judgment girl who had tried to help her find accelerator when he had gotten lost. (Although what happened to her afterword was a real shame~)

She had returned home that day proclaiming that she was a super hero! However, they refused to believe her. As a result she decided to prove it to them by doing the things a super hero could do.

However, she didn't really know what that was…

As a result she had asked (more like ordered) the network to answer her questions!

She had gotten all sorts of answers (mostly boring ones), and eventually got the perfect answer form 10032!

A hero had GUTS!

GUTS were what all heroes possessed, and with GUTS they were able to be GUTSY!

She wasn't really sure what that meant, but the boy who informed 10032 had obviously known what he had been talking about, and showed it by causing colorful explosions to appear behind him while he made his speech.

He reminded her of power rangers!

However, this failed to help Last Order with her main problem, which was to be able to do what a hero could do.

This resulted in her seeking out the only person who could help her.

She went to her sister!

At first the girl had flat out refused (probably because she had popped out of nowhere in front of Kuroko and caused an enormous incident which resulted in the level 4 teleporter suffering from amnesia), but eventually her sister relented, and helped teach her what she wanted to know.

As a result, Last Order finally became a person worthy of her cape, she became a super hero!

She had shown it to everyone, and it had caused WORST to steal her cape out of jealousy! (In actuality everyone agreed that nothing good would come of Last Order pretending to be a hero by using a complex form of magnetism she had learned from Mikoto (which she had mastered using the network) to fly, use super strength, or super speed, and WORST volunteered to crush her dream)

This resulted in her current situation, which was searching for WORST! She knew that she wouldn't stand much of a chance against her head on, or even by trying to sneak up on her, and she couldn't use the network to rally troops (as WORST would know about it instantly) so she decided to recruit the most powerful warrior she could!

The only one who would be able to easily defeat WORST.

Her sister. (this would be the 405th time this week) Misaka Mikoto!

However, finding her was proving to be difficult.

She had checked the park (a random one), the library (a random one), the school (a random one), the restaurant (another random one), and the saviors house only to return with no results.

She was just about to give up, and call it a day until something weird happened.

**_"Answer my call!"_**

("What?! Misaka asks as Misaka is confused by the voice inside Misakas head?")

And suddenly Last Order was no more.

**A/N: The idea just came to me while I was trying to sleep, and I just HAD to record it!**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Magical Stick, Index-da!

**Chapter 2: The Magical Stick, Index-da!**

Was she dead?

She didn't think so…otherwise she wouldn't be able to think she was dead…right?

"w..e ..!"

Was that someone's voice?

"wa.e .p!"

It sounded so distant…

"WAKE UP, DA!"

And now her head hurt.

"Ahh! What are you doing hitting people Misaka asks as Misaka rubs her head,"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up, da."

Last Order glanced at the owner of the voice, and took in her appearance. She looked familiar, but other than that she was a total stranger.

"Who are you? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders who the strange girl is before her,"

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, DA?!" the girl yelled, but answered Last Orders question anyway.

"My name is Index, DA!"

"Index? Misaka wonders aloud as Misaka wonders,"

"That's right, DA! My name is Index, DA!"

By now both girls were used to each other's speaking patterns, and ignored them.

"Where am I? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders where she is,"

"You're here, DA!"

"Ah I see, Misaka answers relived that she know-AHH! Wait a minute that isn't what I meant at all Misaka yells as Misaka is angry that she was misunderstood!"

"Ah, well to be more specific I summoned you here using the will of the network, DA!"

"Will of the network? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders what Index means by the will of the network?"

Suddenly an explosion rang in the distance, followed by unrecognizable yells of outrage. After hearing this Index panicked, turned to Last Order, and said "I'll tell you later, we need to run now DA!"

"Aw, but I just got here don't leave so soon~"

Both loli's turned to the source of the voice, and Index whimpered.

Standing before them, was Sphinx.

There was an awkward pause, and Last Order was the first to speak up.

"Why is there a cat head on a muscular body? Misaka wonders as Misaka looks at the new person with disgust,"

"What?! That's it I'm killing you first!" Sphinx yelled as he charged at the girl, however before he could deliver the finishing could blow his weapon struck another.

"Index?! Misaka cries as Misaka is shocked by the sudden turn of events" Last Orders cried as Index's blood splattered on the ground.

However, Sphinx was forced to fall back as a blazing arm attempted to crush him alive.

"tch."

Index looked back at the confused (and terrified) Last Order, and said.

"I will explain everything after we get away from Sphinx, da…" she said weakly "I don't think I'll make it through, but there is a way for us both to live and possibly escape! da…"

Sphinx began to cast something.

"wha? Misaka asks but Misaka is unable to finish her sentence due to Misakas shock and confusion,"

"Just listen to me! In order for me to live and us to get away I need you to…"

Sphinx had finished the chant for the spell he was casting and charged, the aura of a golden lion surrounded him like a shroud.

"Become a Magical Girl, da…"

Last Order gave index a confused look, and Ignoring the dangerous enemy that was closing in on the two.

This changed everything, and she only had one thing to say.

"Would this make me a super hero? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders about replacing Misakas cape with a magical stick!"

You could snap a roach and hear its body crack with the silence that followed, and even Sphinx momentarily stopped charging at them to comprehend the sheer randomness of Last Orders statement!

However, he quickly resumed with his attack, but…

Index was faster!

"Yes!" she cried without thinking as she extended her hand, and ignored the blood that began to spill from her rapid movement

**"I ask of you, do you accept the contract, a contract that will bind our souls, and give you the power of the Index-DA!"**

"YES! Misaka yells accepting the contract as Misaka happily thinks about Misakas new title life as a super hero!,"

**"Close enough!" **were the last words out of Index's mouth as Sphinx's attack collided…

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, Last Order meets an AU Index!**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far, bellow~**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Order The Magical Girl!

**Chapter 3: Last Order The Magical Girl!**

…with nothing?

Sphinx stood there, not really sure what had happened, but knowing 1 thing for certain.

They had escaped.

Ah~

**She **would not be pleased…

…

Last Order happily soared through the stars, yet she would never know until it was too late.

How utterly big she had fucked up.

…

Sphinx kept his head down.

He hated reporting to her, and she knew it too.

It wasn't because of her general character, but because her power annoyed the hell out of his senses.

"So you failed, and the last item that could ever hope to oppose me is gone."

"Well –"

"Shut up."

"Yes mam!"

"Although I guess this could also be a good thing, in her haste the stupid girl made a rash choice, and is now stuck with that toddler~"

Now Sphinx was confused…

"I guess we should prepare for the **Final Solution **then…"

Now he understood.

By creating the contract with the kid she summoned, and desperately wanting to escape Index had doomed herself.

Now there was **no one** left to oppose the science god.

Now there was **no one **to oppose his master.

Now there was **no one **to oppose Misaka Mikoto.

"Sphinx, go inform the 0 division about the change of plans, and give Misaki these documents. Also after you finish that take your squad and bring back this relic…" She ordered as she handed him the documents, and a picture or a certain item.

"Burn the picture after you've memorized the directions, the location, and its appearance,"

"As you command," with that Sphinx left the room.

They would change the world!

…

Last Orders ride suddenly ended as she crashed head first into a trash can.

Now she smelled too.

"Ah, there you are brat,"

It seemed that accelerator had been looking for her!

"What the fuck is that smell?"

She wondered if all that had happened a few minutes ago was a dream, and if she had just been sleeping in a dumpster?

**Don't worry Last Order, it wasn't all a dream!**

She smiled, and cheered, scaring the shit out of accelerator in the process.

This was **SO **much better than a cape!

Though, that still wouldn't stop her from trying to get it back, it was a gift after all.

**A/N: Well what do you think of this small story :D**

**I enjoyed writing it, and I wonder if you caught the lamp shading~**

**Maybe i'll make a special short (as like the title said, Last Order only turned into a magical girl~) if enough people are interested.**

**However, for now i would wait for the obvious sequel (with a cliff hanger like that, I have to make one XD) **

**R&R~**


End file.
